Where The Sunflowers Grow
by salavibes
Summary: In 1989, Mike met the girl who would undoubtedly change his life forever. It's now 1995, it's been years since Elle's departure but he's still struggling to somehow just survive in a world without her. However, the fate of the universe may have other things in store. (Official sequel to "Cigarettes, Eggos, and The Secrets Between Us")
1. Moving Forward

**Yikes! It's literally been forever and I'm so sorry for making you guys wait this long. I know some of you may have lost interest or moved onto bigger and better things and that's okay! but for those who waited patiently, as previously promised here's the sequel.**

**(SN: If you haven't read the first story no worries, I think you'd still be able to follow a long pretty well.)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

He absentmindedly tapped his pen along to the symphonic tune playing in the background with his eyes glued on the book in front of him.

Around his desk there laid a clutter of loose papers, scribbled notes, and unfinished sketches and one could only imagine how he managed to still remain productive.

It had definitely been the most challenging semester thus far, especially when he took into account a full load of classes as well as a newfound internship. Yet, it was all finally coming to an end, and that made him only that much more determined to finish out this final year strong.

The music came to an abrupt stop, and it was only then that his attention had been broken from his studies for the first time in the past hour.

He reached across his desk to press eject on the stereo and out popped, the single-handedly most played cassette that he owned, the one she had given to him nearly six years ago.

Before he could switch the tape over to the second side, his pocket began rapidly buzzing.

He huffed under his breath, irritated with the interruption as he took out his vibrating pager.

His eyes grew comically wide before he could even finish reading the message.

"Shit,"

He immediately glanced down at his watch.

"Shit!"

They were gonna kill him.

He frantically rummaged through his drawers, swiping the first clean white t shirt and pair of pants he saw, before darting off to his closet in search of anything remotely decent to wear.

In a flash, he yanked a black button up from the rack, racing to the bathroom all while discarding his old clothes and putting on the clean ones in the process.

He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and deeply sighed taking notice of how tired he appeared. He rubbed his hand over his gristly five o'clock shadow, knowing he hadn't the time before flying a comb through his disheveled hair. Then finishing by brushing his teeth and spraying on more cologne than usual in hopes to mask the fact he hadn't showered.

As he ran out the bedroom he swiped his dress shoes, struggling to put them on while now on the hunt for his keys.

"Mike, what are you still doing here? Weren't you supposed to leave like-" his roommate looked over at the clock. "fifteen minutes ago?" he asked from the couch while he watched his frantic friend pass him by.

"I know, I know! I lost track of time. But hey, this stays between us. Don't tell the guys, alright?"

"Trust me, I won't, especially not since what happened last time," the short man snorted amused but then his expression fell as he faced his friend, turning down the volume of their tv,

"But it's okay if you don't wanna go. You shouldn't feel pressured just because Lucas and Dustin went out for you on a whim. I can talk to them if you want and I'd help them to better understand, you know.. If you're not ready for this."

Mike paused, reflecting for a moment as he stared down at the found keys in front of him.

"It's not really about being ready.." he finally spoke up, grabbing the key chain from the counter. "because I'll never be ready, Will.

But they're right, I need to at least try. She'd want that for me.. She'd want me to move forward and go on with my life and I know without a doubt I'd want the same for her too. "

.

.

* * *

**Two Weeks Prior**

"So um, Mike.. Dustin and I have been talking and.. "

"We're calling an intervention."

Mike's attention tore away from the television screen. "Wait, what?"

"An intervention? Really Dustin?" Lucas glared, annoyed at his friend for putting his foot in his mouth.

"Well what else should I call it? Mike is struggling with said issue and we are technically intervening on his behalf for said issue.." Dustin shrugged as though it should be obvious. "So, yeah, an intervention."

"He's not supposed to know that, moron." Lucas harshly whispered, causing them to trail off into the typical banter between them.

"You guys do know I can hear you, right?" Mike muttered, lifting an eyebrow at the two seated on the stools beside him.

Their fighting quickly subsided, and Lucas and Dustin looked back at him like a deer caught in headlights.

"What can I do you guys for?" The bartender interrupted and the guys couldn't have been more grateful.

"Can we get a round of beers." Will chimed in, hoping to ease the awkwardness between everyone.

Lucas sighed. "Better make that two."

After the group of four left for college back in '89 they had swore to each other that they'd all stay in touch. Lucky enough, they all chose to attend local schools, making it that much easier on them. Lucas and Dustin had decided on Tech, whereas Mike and Will went to State together.

Will had been the first one to finish school, having received his bachelor's in graphic design and Lucas followed right behind him with a degree in telecommunications. However, Mike and Dustin were still working towards their Masters.

But despite their hectic schedules they religiously met twice a month to catch up at their favorite sports bar in the heart of Indianapolis.

"So anyways, as I was saying before." Lucas proceeded, being sure to shoot Dustin one last dirty look before turning back around in his stool.

"We've been talking and you probably know what we're gonna say by now, but it's been six years Mike.. We're worried about you man, You can't just stay stuck like this."

"What? I'm not stuck, I'm almost done with classes and the internship is going really great and-

"You know that's not what we mean."

Mike took a swig of his beer, and wiped the foam from his mouth with the back of his hand. "I've just been really busy man, especially with this being my final year and all."

"Funny enough, that's what you said last year, and the year before." Dustin frowned, seeing right through his lie. "Which also doesn't explain why you stood up Maddie the other weekend. "

"I didn't stand her up. It was a blind date!"

"Whether it was a blind date or not, you said you would be there, and you didn't so…" Dustin exposed his excuse. "That my friend is called being stood up. Trust me, unlike you, I suffered through plenty of those in high school."

"But you wanna know what the crazy thing is?" Lucas jumped in, nearly spilling over his mug with his adamant gesturing.

"Dustin had initially asked me if I wanted to be set up with her, but I was like no it's okay, we can set her up with Mike because I'm just an incredibly wonderful friend like that. But not only do I find out that she's hot as hell, but I also find out that you ditched her! What the fu-"

"And do you even realize how difficult it was for my fiance to convince her friend to be set up like that? Dustin interjected, slamming his fist on the counter. "Insanely! and now I'm pretty sure my girl's best friend hates me, which sucks total balls dude."

"Guys.. come on, cut him a break." Will stated, coming to Mike's defense. "It's not like he planned that, shit just happens."

Will had always had a softer spot for this situation than the others did. It was partly due to the promise he had made to Elle before she left, that he'd look after Mike. But it was largely due to the promise he made to himself that he would never give up on his best friend, no matter what.

"No, it's fine." Mike shook his head. "They're right, I shouldn't have stood her up like that. By the way my apologies to you and Sophie, Dustin." he nodded over at the curly haired man before staring down at the beer clenched in hands.

"I just.." he exhaled the deep breath he had been holding for awhile.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to move on."

It took him forever just to come to terms with the fact that she had left, but to move on from it? That was impossible.

Even in the wake of her absence there wasn't a day that passed by where she hadn't consumed his thoughts and even sometimes his dreams at night,

She was still the center of his world, despite not being apart of it.

"See, now that's where the problem lies." Dustin replied sincerely, catching his attention. "You're thinking of it in the context of "moving on" and that may never happen.

I believe there's always gonna be a piece of you that'll hold onto her and that's okay. But, you can still move forward."

"He's gotta point you know." Lucas grabbed Mike's shoulder. "And look, I'm not gonna say I get it, because I don't.

Your situation is completely different than mine. But after the fall out with my last relationship, I was scared shitless to put myself out there again.

It's scary man, especially knowing that person was supposed to be your future and when they're not there anymore..

It's kinda like, what do I do now." he took a gulp of beer, dejectedly staring off into the distance as though he was reliving the memory.

Lucas then caught himself and looked back over at his friend. "To be honest though Mike, you're one of the strongest people I've ever met, but I think your struggle is that you don't even realize your own strength, so you just kinda hold yourself back from ever trying."

A beat of silence ensued and the guys began to grow nervous, afraid they'd said the wrong thing at the wrong time.

Mike lifted his head up slowly and looked his friends in the eye. "I.. I actually wanna do this, for real this time." he swallowed roughly."Well, I wanna try anyways."

In the previous years of her departure trying was never even an option. He had somehow fully convinced himself that she'd return soon and then their story would pick up right where it left off. But the years went by and he'd never even heard from her, no letter, no calls, no nothing.

He kept himself from believing the worst though, the idea of her having been captured by Brenner was somewhere he wouldn't allow his thoughts to travel.

Sadly enough, in the next four years it would officially mark a decade since she left and he knew that he should prepare himself to accept the fact that she may never return.

The guys glanced between each other in surprise before huge grins stretched across their faces and suddenly they bursted into a fit of excited cheers.

"Boys you know what," Dustin slapped Mike on the back, while the others leaned in closer. "I say, this a cause for celebration!" He then waved the bartender over towards them. "Hey Joe! Can we get that second round now?"

After having received their beers, they excitedly chatted amongst themselves, planning exactly what the next steps would be for their friend.

Lucas cleared his throat, in order to capture their attention." On behalf of the party, Mike. I just wanted to let you know that we're proud of you man, this is a big deal. Huge even! But always remember that whatever happens we've got your back."

Then with a giant grin he raised his mug in the air. "Here's to moving forward!"

Mike faintly smiled as he lifted his mug up along with the others. "To moving forward!" they shouted in unison before downing their beers.

.

.

* * *

He anxiously fixed the collar of his shirt as he hustled into Fellini's Italian restaurant.

"How may I help you?"

"Um, I have a reservation under Wheeler for seven." He breathed heavily and he wondered if the man could even hear him.

The host looked over at the clock with a grimace before turning back with a tight lipped smile. "Yes sir, right this way."

With the reservation having been put under his name he had no clue who his friends had set him up with this time but he had hoped by some kind of miracle, that his date was still here.

After being led to his table, he felt relief wash over him at the sight of her still being there but then felt instant guilt for having made her wait.

"Hey, I'm so sorry I'm late! Really, If it makes any difference, I was on major time crunch and I got caught up with this project I'm working on and I completely lost track of-

Wait...

E-Erica?" His mouth fell in disbelief, "Is that you?" his eyes widened, doing his best to capture the sight of her in the dimly lit room.

"You know, for a second there I was beginning to wonder when you'd stop rambling long enough so you could figure that out." the young woman smirked, setting down her empty wine glass.

Erica had always just been Lucas's annoying younger sister. The only times they'd even somewhat talked were during junior high when Lucas had occasionally invited him and the rest of the gang over to his house.

However, even then, Erica always left to go play with her dolls while the boys played D&D and did their own thing. And taking into consideration all the insults and backbiting from her, they had really never grown fond of each other.

But strangely enough, here she was.

She'd grown into such a beautiful woman, with long braids that cascaded down her back and glowing bronze skin that seemed to radiate even more alongside her curve fitting yellow dress.

"Wow, it's been years. I think the last time I saw you was at Lucas's and I's high school graduation. You were just a kid then, I mean we all were but.. I can't believe it." he marveled, taking the seat in front of her.

"And I can't believe that you'd arrive late to your own reservation."

"I know, I'm sorry.. I truly feel bad," Mike apologized, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Did you already eat?" he asked, upon noticing her empty glass.

"No worries." She stopped him with a flippant wave.

"But to answer your question.. I actually haven't eaten yet. Especially since I was not about to rack up a bill if my date never showed up. But, I guess now that you're here.." Erica softly chuckled, pulling out the menu.

She then lowered the menu slightly, catching his gaze.

"But all jokes aside, It's really good to see you again Mike, I mean that." her pink lips then lifted into a half smile. "And I know you'll probably always remember me as Lucas's precious little sister-

"I'm gonna have to stop you there," Mike cut her off. "Precious?" he snorted.

Erica's mouth dropped in mock offense, "I was an angel, thank you very much." she swatted at him with her menu.

"More like a little brat." He laughed under his breath. "I still remember how you'd always dress up our action figures to play with your barbies and how you'd threaten to tell our parents on us for god knows what, until we bribed you with candy."

He shook his head in amusement. "I'm also pretty sure you called us nerds more than any of the schoolyard bullies combined."

"Rightfully so," Erica shot him a teasing grin. "because let's face it you're still kind of a nerd, especially since you nearly missed our date for what? that's right, "studying." she air quoted with exaggeration "So, yup, nerd."

And that's how they hit off their conversation with each other. They started off with playful banter and dove right into shared memories, both good and bad as they relished in the stories from their childhood and teenage years.

The evening flowed quite well and he knew a lot of it was due to their familiarity with one other. It was easy to talk with Erica. She was charming, witty, and fun. Their conversation was also nostalgic to say the least, and comfortable.

That was it, she made him comfortable.

Regardless that this date was going way better than he expected, he still couldn't help but catch himself remembering Elle and their very first date together and suddenly this moving forward thing was much more difficult than he thought.

* * *

After their dinner had been served, they slipped into the latter of the discussion as they conversed about what was going on in their lives, how their families were doing, and how college was kicking their asses.

"So let me guess," Erica stroked her chin thoughtfully. "After you graduate.. you're gonna move to a really nice city, like New York or something and there you'll live in a fancy penthouse with your dog, preferably a black lab as you strive to become some big shot in your field. Am I right..? Or am I right?"

"Not even close," Mike laughed as he wiped his face with a napkin. "Well, then again you might be onto something with the black lab."

"Damn, almost." Erica playfully snapped her fingers. "So do tell then." she urged, wondering what he envisioned for his future. "What will be Michael Wheeler's claim to fame?"

"Well, If my internship continues smoothly then I'll start off my career here in Indiana and by the time I have enough money saved up, I'll move back to Hawkins."

"Hawkins?" Erica's forehead crinkled, knowing their small hometown hadn't much to offer. "Why Hawkins?"

"It wouldn't really cost me too much to get a house built there considering I already own some land, so I figured it would be a good place to settle down."

Erica pointed her fork in his direction. "Hmm, didn't really have you pegged for the farmer type."

"Then you'd be safe in your assumptions, because I don't really farm," Mike responded, but upon noting the strange look on her face he clarified.

"I plant."

.

.

* * *

**1991**

Wiping the sweat from his brow, he took in a deep breath and knocked, reciting to himself for about the thousandth time what he planned on saying.

The door creaked open slowly,

"Hello?" an elderly woman's voice rang out.

"Um, Hey, Miss Smith. I know we've only met once, so you probably don't remember me but-

"Michael?" She then opened the door fully, adjusting her glasses. "Well I'll be.." she grinned. "I haven't laid eyes on you since that little sweetheart Elle introduced us." She then gestured him inside. "Well come on in, it's mighty hot to just be standing there outside."

.

.

"So Michael, how have things been?"

"Good, I'm almost done with my second year at State while juggling working part time at this pizza joint near my school." He replied, making his way towards the couch. "How about you?"

"Same ol', Same ol' around here sugar. Not much really happens when you reach my age." She shakily handed him a glass of iced water, nodding as he thanked her.

"But I'm glad for you sweetie, it's good to know you're doing so well. But tell me, how's our dear Elle? It's been such a long time since she's come around."

Mike hesitated, looking down at his folded hands. "I'm not sure, she moved awhile back." he answered regretfully.

A moment of silence passed between them, the only sound being that of the whir of the ceiling fan hanging above them.

"That's a shame," Ms Smith frowned, "You both reminded me so much of me and my late husband that I always had secretly hoped you two would get married someday.

Elle was such a beautiful soul though and it's not often that you run across someone like her. I sure do hope the best for her though."

"Yeah... I do too."

"Well I know you didn't come all this way just to hear me yap," the woman diverted, noticing this topic was making him uneasy. "So what brings you here today?"

Mike shifted on the couch until he was seated upright. "I.. well, I was wondering if I could possibly buy your green house and the land that it's on." he nervously swallowed.

"I have five hundred dollars with me now that I've saved up. So I could potentially put a down payment on it if- "

"Oh, so you're the one who's been doing all that work in my greenhouse?"

"Um.. yes, ma'am," Mike answered apologetically, "I know I should've told you beforehand. But after Elle left, I knew there would be nobody to look after the flowers so I kind of just took it upon myself. I'm sorry for that."

"I see," Ms. Smith replied, taking a sip from her cup as she sat back in her rocking chair.

"My son actually took me to see it a few months ago, and I was astonished by how incredible it looked. I honestly don't think I've seen flowers that vibrant since my former gardening days." she smiled warmly.

"No need to apologize Michael, you've done a remarkable job. I just don't really know how you manage it on top of school and all."

"I usually try to come down every weekend and then on Sunday I'll drive back to campus to make my classes. The drive isn't too bad though, it's only eight hours total, to and from."

The elderly lady grew puzzled. "What I really don't understand is why a young man like you has taken such a liking to my little greenhouse anyways? It's not much of an investment, and the land it rests on itself needs a lot of work. "

"It's-" he paused momentarily, wondering if he should proceed.

If only he could explain to this woman just how much of an impact that greenhouse had on his life.

If only he could get her to see what priceless memories it held and how it was now his beacon of hope for somehow he could see Elle in every single flower planted there,

and how even though it might be some crazy far fetched dream, he wanted it just in case she ever decided to return.

"It's my safe haven."

The white haired woman opened her mouth to ask another question, but stopped herself before she could.

"I always imagined giving that land to my grand kids one day, but they never took much of an interest in it." She sighed, then smiled as she looked towards the dark haired boy. "Well look, since I like you and you've taken such great care of my flowers, I'll make you an offer.

I'll sell you my acre of land right now for all the money you have in your pocket and I'll even throw in the little greenhouse you like so much."

Mike's jaw fell and he blinked a couple times just to ensure this was still reality.

"However, If and only if, you can promise to me that when you're down here every weekend, you'll come take me out to go see it." She brightly beamed, holding out her hand for him to shake.

"So what do ya say, do we've got a deal?"

"Yes!" He began to nod rapidly."Yes! Yes!" he sprung from the couch, ignoring her hand and instead pulling her into a hug.

.

.

* * *

"Hey, let me walk you to you car." Mike insisted, as he held the door open for her.

"Wow such the gentleman," Erica playfully batted her eyes at him as she walked outside."But I didn't drive tonight, I actually took a taxi.."

"Where do you live? I don't mind giving you a ride home."

"I was hoping you'd say that. After all it's the least you could do, for being what? Like an hour late to our date." she laughed, walking beside him on the sidewalk.

"Please," Mike jokingly rolled his eyes. "It was thirty minutes, tops."

"Don't ya know that thirty minutes is basically an hour in "first date" time?" Erica quipped, intentionally knocking her hand into his as they walked towards his vehicle.

He felt like a brick plunged into the pit of his stomach, knowing fully that she was flirting with him and yeah, he knew she had been flirting most of the night.. But this was different, this was branching into something physical and he knew once that line was crossed there'd be no turning back.

He pulled his hand away, playing it off by pointing towards his black Nissan. "Well, uh.. there's my car."

.

.

* * *

"You're gonna take a left at the mailbox and it'll be the first apartment building on your right."

"Gotcha."

"You know something, my brother never actually set me up with you." Erica spoke, interrupting the silence, before turning to him with a mischievous smile.

"What do you mean?" Mike turned his wheel at the stop light, glancing over at her and noticing the streaks of green dancing across her face.

"He asked if I had any single friends who might be interested, but I decided to just go for it myself and I'm really glad I did. Even despite everything, I had a great time tonight Mike."

"Yeah." He faintly smiled, putting the car in park. "Me too."

And it was the first time in awhile he actually meant it,

Erica gently grasped onto his forearm. "Wanna come in? My roommates are out of town for the weekend."

He was now very aware of their proximity to each other and he could feel the pricks of nerves in his neck, like sharp pins warning him to steer clear.

"I um.. I don't think so." Mike avoided her gaze entirely.

He hated how conflicted he felt.

On one hand, he craved that kind of intimacy with a woman, for it had been years since he'd been with one in that manner.

But on the other, he knew that he couldn't be the man Erica wanted. He also knew he couldn't find it in himself to play with her emotions just for the sake of instant gratification. No, he wouldn't dare.

She rubbed her thumb gently over his arm. "Look, I know your still hung up."

A mixture of surprise and confusion dawned on his face.

"Lucas told me." Erica explained to put him at ease.

"So if you're not ready for a relationship then I get it. I won't ask that of you Mike. But don't think I haven't noticed how much you've held yourself back during our date.

I don't know what it is.

Maybe you're afraid of something new, or maybe you feel guilty that you can't let go of the past. But whatever it is, If even only for a night, I want to help you forget." she whispered, planting a kiss to his cheek.

Forget,

the word now buzzed heavily in his mind,

What he would do just to forget for a moment the emptiness that made him lay awake at night.

To forget the pain that tore away at him as he prayed and begged for

something,

anything,

maybe even a sign from the universe that somehow and someday she'd come back to him and everything would make sense once again.

Erica pulled away and she noticed a new confidence in his eyes, one she hadn't seen from him before.

Upon exiting the car,

Mike took her hand in his and in the coolness of the night he followed behind her as she led him up the stairs towards her apartment.


	2. Free, Really Free

**Hellooo! I know some of you guys are confused by the whole Mike and Erica thing but one reason why I ventured towards it was because, I've honestly never seen it done. It's something new for sure, and seeing as though they probably have at most a two year age gap in the show, I wanted to explore it a little for funsies. **

**But back at again with chapter two! I literally was up all day working on this that I forgot to eat and I've been running on nothing really but coffee, Woo! So ya'll better enjoy it! ha kidding! kinda, not really.**

**But it's safe to say I'm proud of this chapter, and even though it took me forever to come up with the overall plot I'm excited to hear what you think!**

.

.

* * *

She stood there and watched as wave after wave crashed upon the shore. It was almost like clockwork how each wave would come forth one after the other and lap at the golden sand before retreating back from which it came.

Ever since the high tide had rolled in, the cerulean ocean expanded as far as the eye could see with the sun brilliantly shining across the water's surface.

The ever increasing current began to drown out the seagulls calls and the chatter of beach goers until all she could hear was the roar of the ocean and her rhythmic heartbeat.

She closed her eyes just for a moment, as the salty breeze blew through her hair.

And it was almost as if she could feel him,

Mike,

She perfectly envisioned his face in her mind, having etched every feature to memory.

She'd never forget those rich ebony eyes that spoke volumes to her more than his words ever could or those splattered freckles that laid on the bridge of his nose, reminding her of the stars in the sky.

However, the sound of his laughter was now beginning to fade from her. It first started to leave her three years ago, making her desperate to cling onto any remainders of it. She hated knowing that the day was soon approaching when it would vanish from her completely.

How she wondered what kind of man he became though.

No doubt in her mind he'd become a remarkable one.

The corners of her mouth lifted in amusement, knowing he probably never outgrew his stark stubbornness. He had always been that way even after they were together, but she knew just as well as anyone else that he was born to be a leader, it was ingrained in him.

She hoped he still carried that same passion though. The passion for life that kindled like a fire amongst a brush. She had felt it every time they talked, his excited rambling sometimes even getting the best of him but nevertheless it was like a balm to her soul.

Her heart swelled in her chest at the thought that at this precise moment he could very well be on the path towards living out his dream.

Which is truly all she ever wanted for him,

But she was aware that may even mean he was possibly living out that dream with someone else.

She wouldn't lie and say it wasn't a hard pill to swallow, but she fully accepted that he'd probably had moved on and she forced herself to be okay with it. After all, today had marked six years, and if she was being completely honest with herself, as long as he was happy she'd have it no other way.

But that was simply it,

She hoped more than anything else that wherever he was and whatever he was doing, that he was at least happy.

"Elle!"

Upon opening her eyes all she could see was a blur of red hair and a hand waved in front of her face.

"Earth to Elle!"

She staggered backwards away from the banister. "Wha- what?"

It was then that Elle had finally noticed she hadn't left the pier since they got here. Her face flushed a slight pink, feeling embarrassed for getting caught daydreaming in the same place for the past two hours.

Her friend had stayed with her there earlier for a solid twenty minutes before getting bored and offering if she wanted to go shopping with her. But Elle declined, instead just wanting to clear her thoughts.

Yet, the very thoughts she tried to clear she never seemed able to. Because no matter what she did, they'd always eventually lead back to him.

"I've literally been calling your name for like three minutes." the young woman harrumphed in annoyance. "They just put out a high surf advisory, so we better get a move on." she thumbed away from the dock.

.

* * *

**1991**

"Last stop, Santa Monica!"

Elle wiped the sleep from her eyes while she gathered her suitcase and extra belongings. She had never been to California before but she only hoped that it was better than Colorado had been.

She proceeded to get up from her seat and trailed behind the line of passengers in front of her, while thumbing through the local newspaper she held in her hand.

As soon as she stepped off the bus she could immediately feel the hot California sun radiate on her skin and instantly looked up from the paper just to bask in it.

She had never known a place could be so bright before. The sun and all it's splendor the lush greenery, and the dazzling ocean, filling the world with vibrant color.

The city was also so full of life that even the people who strode past her on their long-boards and bicycles seemed to be in such high spirits, all laughter and flashing smiles as they went about their day.

There were palm trees that lined across the coast and it was a strange sight given she'd never seen one before. She'd only seen these types of trees in vacation brochures for some far off coastal island, but weirdly enough these were here and they were real.

The pier she stood on was almost filled to capacity with bargaining vendors and food trucks with bustling lines of people. And as unfamiliar as it was to her, it seemed to be the standard norm that everyone fell in sync with, except for the obvious tourists.

This place was definitely nothing like she had seen before. It made her anxious, knowing it might be kind of difficult to blend into an environment like this, but in a strange way this place also gave her a sense of reassurance, like the world was at her fingertips.

She had been able to save a good amount of money from her last job, but noting how expensive it was here, she knew that boarding with roommates would be pretty much her only option.

She peered through the column of the wanted section, searching along the fine print for those who posted ads for roommates. Her eyes darted up from the ad for a second, with a sudden fascination to explore this new city overtaking her, but she shook her head of the idea, knowing this had to come first.

And that's what Elle ended up doing.

She went from payphone, to catching the bus, to meeting future prospects all throughout the day.

But it was now sunset and she had already gone through five potential roommates.

But none of them settled quite right with her. Either their asking price was ridiculous, or the person was too off putting, or their apartment was sloppy and run down, or in same cases all the above.

She heavily sighed, leaning her head against the door of the payphone booth and juggling the last two quarters she had in her hands.

This was it, she had to make a choice.

She could either try to this meet this last person on the list and see how that would go or she could attempt to find a local motel for the night and try again the next morning.

But with the "no vacancies" signs popping up left and right, her chances of finding a place to crash for the night were dwindling and she needed to act fast.

She looked down at the ad once more, then picked up the phone, placing her last quarters in the slot.

.

.

"Hey, come on in."

The very first thing Elle noticed about this woman was her strikingly long red hair. It flowed down her back in loose waves and accentuated her eyes which were almost bluer than the oceans here. She seemed to be around her age though give or take a year, but as Elle tried to read her, she couldn't quite distinguish if this girl was pleased or annoyed by her presence.

"Nice to meet you Maxine, I'm Elle." she said politely, sticking out her hand.

The woman cringed at the sound of her formal name. "Max" she corrected, firmly shaking her outstretched hand to add emphasis to her mistake.

"Oh, but the ad-

"It's just Max." she interrupted, "I hate Maxine, sounds like the name of someone's old ass grandma. So yeah, no.." she then paused and eyed Elle over curiously. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Uh, how can you can tell?" she winced, a little apprehensive that she seemed to stick out.

"Your demeanor." Max snorted under her breath. "You're way too sweet and not full of yourself, unlike like the majority who live here." she judgmentally rolled her eyes.

She then pointed over at Elle's arm. "Also, no offense but judging by your appearance it looks like your skin has hardly even seen the sun."

Elle self consciously rubbed a hand over her arm. "Well, yeah, I actually just moved here from Colorado."

"Colorado, huh? pretty big change. So, what brings you here?"

"Well.." Elle deeply sighed. "It's actually a really long story."

She definitely was not about to discuss her life story with a stranger she hardly knew. On top of the fact she was almost certain she'd fall out from sheer exhaustion at any given moment made her want to skip the small talk altogether.

But there was something about this girl that oddly put her at ease and she couldn't quite figure out what it was yet.

"Gotcha," Max nodded, almost as if she read her mind. "Well, let me show you around then."

* * *

.

.

"So you wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Elle's attention snapped away from the window.

"Hmm, well I don't know…" Max exaggerated, steering the car out of the parking lot. "Maybe about the obvious fact you've been in la la land all day."

"I know, sorry." Elle guiltily mumbled, looking over at her friend. "I- she stopped herself. This wasn't a topic she brought up much, if at all, and she chose to proceed carefully. "It's.. well, it's been six years."

"Oh."

Max knew.

She knew exactly what she meant by that.

It was crazy to think that over the course of time they lived together Max and Elle actually became the best of friends, especially since they were each other's exact opposites.

Max more so fiery and quick tempered, whereas Elle's more soft spoken and calm.

But it was their differences that actually made them bond so well and in such a unique way too. It was like they were able to coincide with each other, using their synergy to fill in the gaps of the weaknesses the other had, like yin and yang.

Elle quickly learned though that keeping anything from Max was next to nearly impossible. Not only was she incredibly nosy, but she also had a habit of picking up on little details the average person would disregard.

Because of this, it wasn't long before Elle eventually spilled her whole backstory to Max. Which included mostly everything, such as Brenner, her runaway lifestyle, and Mike, who she regretfully had to leave behind.

Although it had been a little difficult at first to even convince Max to believe her, she eventually came around and now fully understood, in turn becoming her most trusted confidant.

Max shrugged, giving her a sympathetic smile. "Maybe you could send him a letter?"

This subject had always been the elephant in the room.

Sure, they've discussed it before but Elle never indulged it, always having kept that part of her life under lock and key. So much so, that Max would even forget at times that Elle was still struggling.

It wasn't like she did it intentionally, of course not. It was simply because Elle always managed to carry such a sunny disposition as though it was her sole purpose to make everyone happy, even if she truly wasn't herself.

"You know I can't."

"Yeah yeah, the government agency could potentially track you down, but get this.." She proposed with a grin, as though certain about the idea.

"What if instead of putting your name on the letter, you wrote it anonymously or like in a secret code that only you two would be able to understand. You know kind of like a sexy long distance romance or better yet-

"It's still too risky." Elle interjected. "and besides, he's better off now." she slightly lowered her voice, knowing she'd already come off as too brash.

"But are you?"

There was no denying the uneasy tension in the air, it was so thick you could cut it with a knife. But it was usually like this in regards of the touchy topic of Michael Wheeler.

That part of her past she especially kept under heavy restraint and even Max didn't know the full extent of what really happened between her and Mike. However, she did know that Elle's pain from that had never been healed, instead over the years, calloused like a scab across a wound.

Max glanced at her friend from her peripheral and noticed she had turned back to face the window once again.

"Look Elle, you've been playing it safe for years." She cut to the chase, no longer wanting to dance around the issue.

"You take classes at the local community college because you choose to. When hell, we both know you could probably run the place given how insanely smart you are. You also work at that local dump of a coffee shop just to get by on rent when you're way too skilled for that. And for whatever reason you volunteer at the homeless shelter, but yeah, that's besides the point.

Max shook her head as to get herself back on topic. "Also, you've been pining after this Mike guy all these years, when he's literally a phone call away."

"Pining? What? No I-"

Max intentionally slammed on the breaks, causing Elle to jolt forward. She then turned to give her a flat look.

"So tell me what exactly you've been doing all day, instead of enjoying what was supposed to be a nice girl's day out, which we've been planning for weeks? yeah, exactly, pining." the redhead abruptly finished before Elle could say anything else.

Max hesitated, noticing the offended look on her face. She was being too blunt, and she knew she needed a a better approach, especially for what she was about to say next.

But it was like the tables had turned, especially since she usually wasn't the one giving advice, but often receiving it. And she knew that her advice definitely paled in comparison to Elle's.

Max suddenly felt ridden with guilt, fully aware that she should've really addressed this matter sooner. But she'd been far too caught up with ranting to Elle about her own problems from dealing with her crazy exes and shitty family that she'd never really took more than a moment to really press her about her own.

But she couldn't bare to see Elle try to sweep this burden under the rug anymore and pretend like it was okay. No, she needed a friend.

"It's just.." Max allowed her voice to soften. "I don't want to see you waste your life running out of fear that they'll find you and take you away again.

Because in all honesty Elle, even though you may think you're free, you're still a prisoner. But instead of being imprisoned by the CPP, you're imprisoned by fear and I think that's hell of a lot worse than anything Brenner could ever do to you."

Elle's eyes began to brim with tears.

The truth of it all stung, but it was in fact true and she couldn't deny it. It was as though her friends words yanked off the scab that had never rightly healed and put a bandage in its place. It hurt like hell, but it brought her more clarity to her than Max probably even realized.

"Besides you're twenty four now, you're a grown woman. What could they possibly do? Force you to play concerts again like they did when you were a kid? Yeah, don't think so, and even if they tried, you better know I'd be right there to kick their asses."

Max gently nudged Elle in her side, an effort to lighten the mood and it was evident that she didn't really know how to handle the emotional aspect of this. "But um, anyways, it looks like we're home." she awkwardly transitioned the conversation as she put the car in park.

That mere idea of freedom had been buried by the treacherous fear that had plagued her for so long. It had become instinct at this point, to always look over her shoulders, to run. She had even thought about risking it a few times and truly just living her life the way she wanted but each time she dared to hope it was like she always saw Brenner's face in the back of her mind, his evil and twisted words mocking her, which forced Elle to give into apprehension instead.

"Max."

"Yeah?" She winced, guessing her advice hadn't been received as well as she hoped.

Oof-" she let out a startled yelp, taken in surprise by Elle's unexpecting embrace.

The sound encouragement pushed her to consider hope once again, reminding her that liberation waited for her beyond the realm of the condemning voices inside of her mind. She toyed around the edge of that cliff for years, always having retreated before ever taking that leap of faith. But this time, her friend brought her back to the edge and she decided to make the jump.

"Thank you."

Max could feel Elle's tears soak into the shoulder of her shirt and she tried her hardest to hold back her own. "You're, uh.. welcome." her voice cracked.

Once they broke apart, Max quickly blinked away the tears. "But don't think this means you're off the hook just yet." she teased, easing right into her playful banter that she was more accustomed to. "Although, I guess you could make it up to me.. maybe by making me some of those bomb ass brownies your known for and then letting me bug you with horror movies the rest of the night. What do ya say?"

.

.

.

"I've died and gone to heaven." Max dreamily sighed, plopping onto the love seat and sinking her teeth into yet another brownie.

Their shared apartment was small but homey. The light blue wallpaper that lined the walls was quaint and peeling in some places but it added a little something to the overall comfort of their place. Their kitchen was so tiny that only one person could really be in at a time. Which wasn't much of an issue since Elle did most of the cooking anyways.

Further inside, laid two clearly distinct rooms which unlike the rest of their home definitely portrayed the differences between the two friends.

Max's room was messy and disorganized, piles of clothing sectioned in different parts of the room with and old nirvana poster she had since high school barely hanging onto the tape on the wall. And Elle's room was clean and kept. The paintings of flowers she had bought from their local vendors, hung up neatly and adding her flair of personality. Her bed was always made, and Max made fun of her for it, not understanding the need to make up a bed every morning just for it to end up being undone every night she went to sleep. But regardless, she still did it.

"Seriously, these are orgasmic." The redhead proceeded, humming contently. "Forget sex, just give me these bad boys and I'll be good from here on."

Elle rolled her eyes at her choice of words, while placing dishes onto the drying rack.

"Could you please stop cleaning and get your ass over here?" Max whined. "I'm not about to start this movie without you."

She ignored her, stacking another plate onto the rack. "Is that the one you mentioned earlier that's about some killer clown who haunts children?"

"Yup." Max answered, a knowing smile crossing her face at the disapproval in her friend's tone. "

"Eh, couldn't we watch something a little less scary? "

"Not when considering your idea of less scary is watching Homeward Bound." she groaned, warranting her side-eye from Elle."In which I also might add we've already seen for like the hundredth time."

"But it's so sweet though."

"Yeah, Yeah.. The dumb dog and cat make it back home, big whoop. It's thoroughly predictable, but this." Max raised the VHS tape in her hand with a grin on her face. "Is a masterpiece, and it's also not that gory since I know you hate that kinda thing. And just a little reminder, you agreed to this, so.."

"Technically, I didn't agree, you agreed for me, but-" Elle stopped, knowing she was already losing a winning battle. "Fine." she deflated, reluctantly giving in. "First let me get changed into something comfy at least."

And while she watched her friend walk off to her room, Max did a victory shimmy, holding a brownie in one hand and the tape in the other.

She set the tape aside, picking up the remote and flipping through the channels in order to find the right setting for the VCR.

Something on the screen caught her attention but she'd accidentally continued past it out of habit of flipping through each channel.

She then scrambled, desperate to go back to what she had just seen, and began mashing the remote button repeatedly all while holding in her breath as sudden anxiousness filled her lungs.

Max soon found what she was looking for and let out the sharp breath she was holding, which came out more like a gasp, not caring as her brownie fell out of her hand and crumbled onto the shaggy carpet.

"ELLE"

"Busy!" a muffled shout came from across the hallway.

"ELLE"

"In a minute!"

"ELLE IVES GET OVER HERE NOW."

She was no longer telling, but commanding and even though her voice dripped with urgency, she made no effort to go get her friend. Instead she stayed frozen in place, her eyes not once peeling away from the screen in front of her.

"Geez, what is it?" Elle frowned, rather irritated as she emerged into the living room. Her t-shirt haphazardly thrown on from being rushed, paired with pink pajama shorts.

Max said nothing, but pointed to the screen and Elle's attention followed.

There was a older gruff man on there who looked vaguely familiar. He was being interviewed by a news reporter but before she really tuned in to what either of them were saying she read off the bold title on the screen and that was all it took for Elle to completely blanch.

_Small Town Chief puts an end to Unethical Program run by Dr. Brenner_

And it was like she forgot how to breathe, how to speak. Her mind was sent reeling a thousand miles per hour, unable to quite process or comprehend what she was being shown.

She felt as though this wasn't real, like she must've been lost in the depths of some lucid dream.

But when she had heard the words _Brenner's now behind bars_ she snapped out if it, all of her senses flooding back to her at once and she emitted a deep cry, a mixture of both sheer joy and utter relief.

Elle didn't know how or when it happened, but when she dared to open her eyes, she was finally aware that Max's arms were wrapped around her.

"You're free Elle." Her friend whispered with a watery smile, and Elle sobbed against her.

And it was as if all those pent up years of suffering and anguish suddenly lifted and fell like heavy chains at her feet.

"You're really free."


	3. Exact Same Sky

**I'm SO sorry for taking forever to update!**

**My life has been hectic but I've been able to finally find time at work to write more so hopefully this story will continue to progress faster than it has been!**

**But Thanks for your feedback! It means a lot. I was really worried that ya'll wouldn't like the direction this story was headed but it's been a relief to see the positive reviews. **

**I know this chapter isn't super long but I was pretty pleased with how it turned out and can't wait to hear what you guys think!**

**Much love,**

**salavibes**

* * *

His heavy eyes slowly blinked open as he awoken to the distinct smell of fresh eggs and bacon. The early morning grogginess made him think that for a split second he was back at his apartment again, expecting to hear Will yell down the hall any moment that breakfast was ready.

But once the sleepy haze started to fade he became increasingly aware that this room wasn't his. He glanced over to his left and upon noticing the faint imprint left behind on the other side of the bed, last night's rendezvous suddenly flashed back to mind.

He stared up at the ceiling while basking in the refreshing newness of it all. It hadn't been a dream for he clearly recalled the date at the restaurant and the drive back to her apartment. He also recalled the bottle of wine they shared in her living room last night right before it became a blur of lips on lips and body on body.

A small smile began to inch slowly across his face.

For the first time in six years he had actually allowed himself to be with someone else..

Someone that wasn't her.

Could this possibly be the catalyst he needed to launch him into fully living and enjoying life once again?

He followed the lingering scent and the sound of bumping music, leading him right towards the kitchen.

Erica hadn't even noticed he was there, singing loudly and offkey to herself as she flipped the sizzling bacon over in the pan.

"It's a little too early for Whitney Houston, don't ya think?" Mike chuckled, causing her to jump from being caught off guard.

Her startled expression settled into an eye roll as she turned down the stereo. "Please, It's never too early for Whitney."

Erica began setting the cooked bacon onto a plate. "By the way, don't think I'm being that cliche one night stand that cooks you breakfast afterwards to be all cutesy and shit." she toyed, before returning to the stove top and scrambling the eggs. "I was actually hoping to go out and grab food, but your lazy ass was still asleep and I'm starving, so.."

"Damn, and here I was actually feeling kind of special for a moment." Mike put his hand over his heart in mock offense. "So what are you saying then..? That you're not gonna share?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"So what if I.." Mike snuck closely behind her and snatched a piece of bacon from her plate. "did this?" He finished, stuffing the fried meat into his mouth and flicking her a coy smile.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play?"

And as Erica turned to look up at him her heart caught in her throat. She allowed herself to take him in fully, the broad daylight enhancing his stark features that were once hidden last night.

She couldn't deny that he was an attractive man. He had definitely come a long way from being her brother's dorky lanky friend back in the day when they were kids.

Mike towered over her, his body fit and lean and his facial features sharp and handsome. She also couldn't help but take in the sight of his short messy black hair and his five o' clock shadow, which was now shaping into a beard.

But what she noticed the most was the shift in his demeanor. He had such a flirty and playful grin on his face. It was almost as if he was free from the cumbersome load that he'd been burdened with just the other day.

"Well, what if I.." She placed her hands around his neck and pulled him closer to her. "Did this?" she teased, before pulling him in to meet her lips.

It wasn't long before their playful kiss began to turn hot and heavy. Mike hoisted Erica onto the kitchen counter and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They didn't break their mouths from each other once, nearly knocking over the pan of eggs in the process.

He abruptly pulled apart from her, leaving her dazed with the faint taste of bacon on her tongue.

She huffed under her breath as she saw him pull out his vibrating pager. "Really, Wheeler?"

He looked down at his message and then back up at her, his prior smile now replaced with an anxious grimace. "I've really gotta get going."

If it wasn't for his paged reminder he would've easily forgotten about his weekend trip to the greenhouse. He felt guilt pool into his stomach as a way of punishing him for having been so caught up with Erica that he lost track of his priorities.

"What? Erica asked incredulously. "Where?" but then she groaned upon realization. "Ugh, don't tell me it's some stupid school thing again? Seriously Mike, it's the weekend.."

"No, it's not that." Mike dodged her expectant stare, choosing to literally look anywhere else. "I just have something I need to take care of back in Hawkins, that's all." he shrugged off.

"Does this have to do with that land you were telling me about?"

His eyes widened a bit, almost forgetting that he told her. It definitely wasn't something he told many people. Hell, his friends were the only ones who knew and even they didn't know the whole story.

"Uh yeah, I go every weekend to-" Mike ran a nervous hand through his bedraggled hair. "It's well, it's complicated. It's just something I need to take care of."

Erica's frown beamed into a smile as an idea came to mind. "Well, how about I go with you then?"

"I don't think-

"Come on" She linked her arm in his, and playfully batted her eyes at him. "We could totally make it into a day trip."

"You can't-"

"And while you're busy with business or whatever I can go visit my friends, god knows it's been a while since I've seen them, and maybe afterwards then we could.."

Mike jerked his arm away from her. "No!" he snapped.

Erica immediately hushed and took a step back, staring widely at him in alarm.

What was once a feeling of refreshment for Mike was now turning into resentment. The greenhouse was sacred to him, it was the only thing he really had of Elle and he went there every weekend in a way just to be alone with her. He knew Erica had meant well, but she was asking for too much too soon, and it was all of a sudden overbearing.

He thought he took two steps forward but right now it was as though he fell right onto his face and was right back at square one.

His initial hope in moving forward began to dissipate.

Maybe it was just too good to be true.

Mike cringed at the way he had reacted. "No.." he softened his tone. "This has been fun alright, the date and you know.. last night but I need time Erica. I'm not ready to jump into this full on just yet, I thought you understood."

"Yeah, no, you're right." She shook her head, feinting a smile. "I just got carried away for a second, that's all, but you're right, I understand."

"Maybe we can do something when I get back though?" Mike squeezed her hand softly, an apologetic glint in his eyes. "I swear I won't be late this time." he purposely teased, in an effort to lighten the mood.

He liked Erica. He really did. She helped the pressing pain he was so used to fighting every day become at least tolerable. He was probably being a little bit selfish, but she brought him such alleviating comfort and he wasn't ready to lose that just yet.

"You swear huh?" Erica forced herself to play along. "Well I guess we'll just have to see about that then."

But after their conversation ended and they had said their goodbyes, she knew she was a fool for this. She knew he was damaged goods, but there was just something about him that made her want more, and as her feelings and logic fought back and forth. It was her feelings that were starting to get the better or her. Oh, how she hated her lack of self control.

* * *

He took off his glove to wipe the glistening sweat from his brow. It had taken him several hours but he'd finally cleared the field of all the stubborn shrubs and weeds. He stood to his feet, brushing off the dirt from his faded jeans and peered around the field proudly, knowing that it was now prepared to plow and sow seeds.

September had to be his favorite month of the year. Summer had officially come to an end and so did the sweltering heat which made for the perfect opportunity to plant a new harvest.

Over the course of years, the little greenhouse had expanded. He had built a much larger unit to house the flowers in. What was once just a little glass hut had become a beautiful glass dome which was now filled with more flower beds than ever before.

However, it was days like these that he missed the company of dear old Miss Smith. She was like a grandmother towards him, always sharing sound wisdom along with fun stories from when she was a young girl.

He came through on his promise to her and each weekend he would take her out and show her what he was working on in her field. Each time she would visit it was as though he had taken her back to her glory days.

There was just such a youthful joy that alluded from her every weekend when she saw the flowers and Mike could only hope if heaven was real that perhaps she'd have a garden there too.

Right outside the greenhouse lay a separate plot over to the left of the field where giant stalks had yellow petals perched upon them that were now starting to fully blossom.

Every year his flowers would bloom it would draw all sorts of attention. People would come from all over town and even outside of town just to marvel at the sunflowers in all their glory.

Mike had even received some offers to sell his plot from hungry entrepreneurs who were just looking to make a quick buck by turning his land into a sort of montenaized botanical garden.

However, he denied their request to sell every time, no matter how much they wanted to compensate him for but still that never stopped them from coming.

Today he'd made sure to lock the gate so he could have peace of mind without having to worry about pushy buyers or curious spectators.

Mike laid there in the middle of the sunflowers and from where he lay, it appeared as if they never ended. Their stalks raced towards the sky to catch the rising sun which effortlessly blended the petals into its golden pink haze.

Solace washed over him whenever he dwelled on the thought that somewhere in this world that maybe Elle was also too looking up at the exact same sky.

* * *

"The usual?"

"The usual."

The husky bald man nodded with a smile, not even bothered to write down the order as he set down a glass of iced coke.

"Thanks Benny." Mike replied, taking pleasure in the cool of the air conditioned diner for a moment before he turned his attention back to his journal of blueprints.

He had already begun to map out the house he was eventually planning on building. He carefully penned every little detail from the exact shade of paint to the certain style of bricks he wanted to use. Sometimes his friends would even catch him with his nose in his blueprints but they never quite understood his fixation on it. They always told him it didn't make sense for him to be so invested in building a home when he could just rent an apartment for himself for much cheaper.

However, it was sort of hard to explain his own actions to himself, let alone his friends. It was as if these projects he kept himself busy with, like the greenhouse and the home he was now laying groundwork for, had been his own strange comforting way of keeping his promise to her.

"Wheels? Is that really you?"

Mike glanced up from his journal with a puzzled expression quite taken back from hearing his old highschool nickname. He hadn't been called that in years and how did anybody here even know that?

All of a sudden it clicked once he read the man's name tag. "T.J..?"

"You guessed it." the heavy set man grinned in his direction. "Damn, never would've thought I'd ever see you again man. Looks like the past years have been kind to you though." He rubbed his greasy hands into the rag he'd been using to clean tables.

Mike wished he could've said the same about his former friend but that wasn't the case. T.J. had grown overweight. He also attempted to keep his same coif hairstyle but it was to no avail due to the fact that he was prematurely balding.

T.J was nearly unrecognizable from the once athletically built and suave teenager Mike had once known. Although he still carried himself with the same stride of pride regardless.

Mike wasn't sure what to say, for they'd never made amends after their fall out back in highschool, they hadn't even talked since then. "Um, I never knew you worked here."

If T.J. could sense the obvious apprehensiveness in Mike's tone he certainly did a good job at not letting it phase him. "Probably, because I just started. It's been a little over a month now but it's easy going though, so not much complaint here. You know, it pays the bills, and helps put food on the table." he shrugged, absentmindedly tossing the rag back and forth in his hands. "But what about you? What are you up to these days?"

"I'm getting my master's at Indiana State." Mike winced slightly, as though he was preparing himself to be teased. "I'm also doing an internship there, so I've been busy, but you know.. it's going.

"State, huh?" T.J. softly chuckled to himself before looking back over at the man on the other side of the counter who clearly wasn't seeing the humor.

"It's funny, I used to always think that one day you'd regret leaving our group. I really thought that someday you'd end up crawling back and begging for forgiveness but now I see just how wrong I was."

Mike perked up upon hearing the last sentence. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, did T.J. just admit he was wrong? In all their years in highschool Mike had never once heard T.J. apologize for anything, let alone admit his mistakes.

"Amanda, Stacks, and me.. well we never did the whole college thing. Shit, we barely graduated highschool." T.J almost sounded woeful, a hint of regret buried so deep within his tone that if one wasn't paying close enough attention they'd easily miss it.

"You made the right choice for yourself Wheels." He ruefully smiled. "You were always the smart one, just wish we'd all caught onto that a bit sooner."

Mike couldn't help but catch the plural pronoun and instantly figured he was referring to the rest of their old crew. "So do you still talk to them?" he rubbed his beard thoughtfully.

"Amanda and Stacks?" T.J. asked, he then shook his head with a loud snort. "Nah, last I heard, Mands got divorced and is pregnant with her third kid and Stacks, hell, if I know. He was strung out last time we spoke, which was I believe was around a year ago."

Mike moved the ice cubes around in his glass with his straw. He couldn't help but feel sorry for his former friends but also a bit relieved that even though life wasn't currently in his favor, he'd made the most of it. "I-" but before he could proceed, he was interrupted by the sound of the stereo on the counter.

Earlier it had been tuned to soft 70's rock but transitioned over to the daily news broadcast which Mike had tuned out for most of the conversation but a familiar term suddenly caught his attention.

"Hey, can you turn that up?" He nodded over to the radio.

"Yeah, sure." T.J. went to turn up the volume. He then glanced over his shoulder at Mike." So are you still with that one girl?" He asked, scratching his chin as he tried to recall her name. "Uh…"

As soon as he turned up the stereo it was like everything else was blocked out.

**CPP ended,**

**Brenner jailed,**

**Hopper a hero.**

Mike didn't even hear his question as these key phrases bounced around in his mind and rang through his ears as though they were trying to make sense of what they just heard.

After a moment passed of sitting there paralyzed he was finally able to process everything that had just heard, now fully aware that this was actual reality.

It was like ice cold water suddenly splashed him awake as the initial shock had just cleared over him and he could finally breathe, all his thoughts now stringing together more coherently.

Hs heart felt like it leapt from out of his chest.

"Elle!" Mike yelled, nearly toppling out of his seat.

"Yeah, her." T.J. smirked back at him. "How is she?"

Mike wasted no time as he slammed his notebook shut, throwing it along with his pens into his messenger bag.

He scrambled to his feet and pulled his wallet with shaky hands, quickly tossing a twenty onto the table.

"You leaving already?"

But Mike said nothing, instead grabbing his belongings and making a mad dash towards the exit.

"But you didn't even get your food!" T.J shouted after him which caused other customers in the diner to turn towards the commotion.

But it had been no use as Mike whipped out of the door with only the sound of the bells clanging behind him, in turn leaving his old friend standing there completely dumbfounded.

* * *

"Ah, finally some peace and quiet." Hopper leaned against his chair with a sigh as he propped his feet on his office desk. But before he could pull out a cigarette his secretary came crashing through the door.

"Channel seven is requesting an interview. Also, the mayor is on line one and wants to know if you're coming to the honorary banquet next weekend?"

Hopper lit the cigarette in his hands, unperturbed by her frantic spiel. "Flo, I'm done for today."

"But Chief."

"What part of "I'm done" is not registering?" Hopper inhaled deeply before puffing out a black cloud.

Flo defiantly glared back at him with her hands on hips.

Hopper sat up in his chair and met her glare. "Look." he sighed, not wanting to press her any further. "I've been drowning in interviews and meetings all week long and frankly, I'm exhausted. I know it may not look like it, but I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Right."

Hopper ignored her sarcasm and continued. "All I'm asking for is a two hour break to myself000 with no phone calls, no new cases, no reporters, no nothing."

"And what if the mayor calls again?"

"I don't know Flo." Hopper huffed in frustration. "Tell him I'm in the middle of another interview or if he doesn't buy that, Hell.. if you have to, tell him I'm taking a shit." He took another drag, as Flo looked back in disgust. "Seriously, I don't care what you have to do to make it happen but I absolutely want no disturbances for the next two hours, starting.."

"Hop."

"Now." The Chief looked down at his watch then stood up and started hurrying his assistant out the door. "Bye Flo, We'll talk later." he muttered as he closed the door on the frowning woman.

He smiled, pleased with himself as he sat back in his chair but before he could prop his feet back on his desk he was interrupted by a loud knock on his door.

"Flo! What did I just say?! No disturbances!"

The door swung open and suddenly Hopper was met with a familiar face. "Wheeler?" he asked, curiously glancing back at Flo.

"Hey, don't look at me. I tried to warn him." The older woman shrugged, before she walked off with a stack of files in her hands leaving the two of them alone.

Mike stood silently there in the doorway as though he was trying to compose his thoughts.

It had been awhile since he'd step foot inside the Chief's office. He noticed not much had changed though except for Hopper himself. He had aged. He was shorter than he remembered and was now sporting a salt and pepper beard along with wrinkles that crinkled in the corners of his eyes.

"Did you find her?"

It had been years yet Hopper didn't have to ask who he was talking about. He'd never forgotten about Elle Ives. It took every bit of intellect and detective instinct he had in him in order to crack the case on Brenner but now, nearly six years later he had gathered enough evidence and witness testimonials to finally bring down the mad man's organization.

"No." Hopper smiled sadly. "Among the many we did rescue, we didn't find her. She wasn't in Brenner's care."

The Chief watched as the no longer fresh faced teen but young man's expression shift from eagerness into something inscrutable. He hung his head slightly, he couldn't help but feel as though he failed this boy all over again. "Sorry, kid." he mumbled.

All of Mike's harboring fears had vanquished in an instant when it dawned on him that Elle had never been recaptured and forced back into that hell hole. A happiness he hadn't felt before began to sink into his bones. He knew right then and there that even if he'd never saw her again it would be okay, because she was free.

"Thank you." Mike's voice wavered, tears pricking in his eyes.

Hopper glanced up unexpectedly but before he could respond, Mike wrapped the older man in a tight embrace. "Thank you." he cried, joy filled tears spilling onto the Chief's uniform. "You saved her."


	4. State of Mind

**Thank you guys for your patience! I know it takes me a minute to put out these chapters but I'm so grateful that you guys understand!**

**This chapter is a little more on the comedic side which was definitely a bit of a stretch for me given I'm much better at writing dramas.**

**So let me know what you think, good bad, or whatever. I'm always open to your ideas! ****\- salavibes**

* * *

She pulled her trembling hand away right before she could pick up the phone and now she was back at square one

This had been her fifth attempt of the day but even as close as she was, she just couldn't.

She would gather up the courage to call but before she could pick up the phone she'd retreat, and then just sit there staring down at the ragged sticky note in her hand with the number that was forever burned in her memory.

It was crazy to think she had waited desperately for this exact moment for years. She would often dream about this opportunity for the longest, knowing she would've given anything in the world just to hear the sound of his voice again.

And here it was finally in reach. It was no longer an unanswered prayed or some far fetched notion but it was real, it was tangible and it was staring her right in the face but for some reason she couldn't seem to shake the crippling anxiety that left her paralyzed.

Elle's attention snapped to the front door when she heard the sound of keys rattling, opening the lock.

She sprung away from the phone and scooted onto the couch, where she quickly grabbed the remote and began flipping through the channels.

"Hey." She casually played off, hearing as Max walked through the door.

"Hey." Max huffed back, carelessly throwing her bag and keys onto the table before heading straight towards the kitchen.

El raised a brow, turning to see the redhead frantically rummaging through their refrigerator.

"Shit, how are we out of beer?" Max slammed the fridge door shut.

"Beats me, you're the only one who drinks it." Elle replied unbothered, turning back towards the TV.

"Seriously!?"

Elle shot around puzzled to see Max pulling out a bottle from the very back of one of the cabinets.

"No vodka, no jack, but we have Chardonnay?" Max groaned in disgust. "I can't believe the only damn alcohol we have in this place is Chardonnay! like why do we even have this?" She began to butt her head against the cabinets out of frustration.

Elle only answered her with a simple shrug and Max heaved a defeated sigh and popped off the bottle's top before she went and plopped on the couch right beside her, kicking off her shoes in the process.

"Bad day, huh?" El eyed her over, taking in her friend's disheveled appearance.

Max's hair was terribly messy having loosened from her tight bun she sported just this morning and her navy blue scrubs were soiled with unidentifiable stains.

"That would be an understatement." Max took a large swig of wine and closed her eyes momentarily, relishing the alcohol.

"Today was an absolute shit show. It was like all the kids conspired against me and decided to scream bloody murder and throw tantrums my whole shift. Like I literally almost had to pin down this ten year old asshole just for his chicken pox shot and I swear if his mom wasn't in the room. I would've body slammed him to the table."

Elle winced sympathetically then offered her a small smile. "Well look at it this way, it won't be long before you'll become an official registered nurse then soon you'll be able to venture away from the pediatric side of things."

"Wow, I received optimistic encouragement in a little under a minute." Max sarcastically snorted, glancing at her pretend watch. "I didn't even get to vent as long this time. I'm impressed Elle, I think you might've broken a new record." she said, a slow smirk crossing her face as she brought the bottle to her lips once more.

"Oh, shut up." Elle rolled her eyes, gently slapping her friend on the arm.

Max chuckled under her breath but her face brightened as she recalled how pivotal today was for her friend. She sat straight up and turned so eagerly towards Elle you'd hardly believe she'd suffered a tough day. "So, tell me, how did it go?"

Elle didn't bother looking her way, purposely avoiding her gaze by keeping her focus on the soap opera she hadn't had any interest in until now. "You know.." she trailed, sinking back into the couch.

She could feel Max's expectant stare linger and she knew she couldn't try to hide even if she wanted to. "..It didn't."

"What do you mean it didn't?" Max practically shouted in disbelief. "Did he not answer?"

"Well, um.." Elle shrunk back, nervously picking at the loose threads in their couch.

Max's expression fell upon realization. You never called him.. did you?" she asked flatly.

'No."

"What the hell? Max asked incredulous nearly dropping the bottle from her hand from her frantic gestures. "Why not?" She stopped herself before she could proceed any further noticing how disheartened Elle appeared. "I don't understand.." She looked in her eyes, softening her tone. "You've wanted this for as long as I've known you. What's wrong?"

"I know.." Elle swallowed, concern growing prevalent in her face. "It's just.. when I left him all those years ago, I know it crushed him." Her voice began to tremble slightly. "And I'm scared that if I suddenly show up out of nowhere it'll just bring up the pain of the past. Like what if he wanted to forget it? Or what if he's moved on and happy and I just come along out of the blue and ruin everything?"

"Elle." Max placed a comforting hand on her arm. "You're overthinking this."

"But he could be in a serious relationship for all I know." Elle suddenly began to spill her pressing worries. "Or.. Or married?" She stuttered, her voice growing more panic stricken by the second. "

"Ooh.. damn, she's a homewrecker."

Elle shot her a grave stare. "Max, I'm serious." She then let out a defeated groan, groveling her face into her hands. "I don't know what to do."

Max sat up straight and cleared her throat. "Look at me."

Elle raised her head slightly from her hands and glanced her way, eyebrows furrowed.

"No, you're not looking at me." She raised her voice this time, her expression turning serious. "Actually look at me."

Elle sighed and reluctantly turned to face Max.

"From what I've gathered about this Mike guy given I haven't met him. I know two things. He really loved you and you really loved him. Well love.. You still love him." Max clarified. "It's been six years now and you're still in love with a guy you met during high school which I honestly can't even begin to wrap my mind around."

She shook her head to get herself back on topic. "But anyways, if what you said was true than I know he's been waiting to hear your voice just as long as you've been waiting to hear his." Max briefly smiled, her gaze not wandering in the slightest. "And if worst case scenario does happen and he's married or whatever than at least he got to have that closure you know, instead of carrying the burden of never knowing what happened to you for the rest of his life."

El slowly nodded, as she took everything in.

A knot of guilt was forming in the pit of her stomach making her feel nauseous. She couldn't even begin to imagine the weight that Mike must've carried with him over the years, the uncertainty of never actually knowing what happened to her or where she was.

Of course this hadn't been the first time Elle dwelled on this but that was definitely before she had the freedom she had now.

_What was her excuse this time? That she couldn't bring herself to at least call him because the idea that he'd possibly moved on was just too much to bear?_

_He deserved to know._

"Now repeat after me."

"What? why?"

Max bore into her with her gaze. "Stop with the questions and just do it."

"Fine."

"I, Elle Ives." .

"I.. Elle Ives.." Elle repeated less enthused.

"Am a strong, smart, and kick ass woman!"

"Really?" Elle slightly cringed but Max's stare only hardened and she knew she shouldn't have even asked.

"Verbatim."

Elle sighed. "Am a strong, smart and kick" she whispered the swear. "ass.. woman."

"Who is going to pick up the phone and call Mike right now."'

"Wait, right now?"

Max crossed her arms. "Yes, now."

"Who is going to pick up the phone and call Mike right now." Elle rushed, knowing now that she spoke it, it was a done deal.

"Because not only does he deserve closure, but I deserve it too."

Max offered a pleased smile as she listened to Elle repeat the last line with a little more confidence. "Good, you're ready. Now take this." she said handing over the champagne bottle to the muddled brunette. "You're gonna need it more than me."

Elle's heartbeat quickened knowing she was about to actually go through with this call. She wasn't much of a drinker but regardless she took a sip from the bottle anyways hoping it would help ease her nerves.

She sat there twisting the cord anxiously, holding the phone in her hand while Max just sat beside her and watched her expectantly.

After having turned off the T.V she held her breath and rapidly dialed the number she already knew by heart.

She closed her eyes tightly while anticipating the ominous ring but slowly opened them when she realized it never came.

Max and Elle shared the same confused glances.

"Did you put in the right number?"

"I'm pretty sure." Elle showed Max the scribbled note. "But I'll try again." She then punched in the exact same sequence of numbers much slower this time but there was still not so much as even a ring only the sound of a heavy hum.

Max grabbed the phone as she tried herself. "Damn it, he must've changed his number." she muttered, after her attempt failed.

"It's been years." Elle threw her hands up in frustration. "What was I thinking? of course he wouldn't have the same number."

"Wait what about your other friends from Hawkins? Don't you have any of their numbers?"

"No." Elle frowned. "I used to have Will's, but I lost it during my last move."

The only thing she could literally do at this point now was write Mike a letter and only hope to God that he hadn't changed his address.

Elle no longer could keep the dark thoughts at bay as they suddenly filled her mind, drowning out the advice Max had just recently given her.

Maybe it just wasn't meant to be and he was much better off now without her.

She should just finally accept what the universe was clearly handing her.

She had loved and she had lost, but at least she had the opportunity to love.

A real love too, something far greater than anyone could conjure up in some old fairy tale story or song..

Something true, wholesome, and pure.

"It's over Max." Elle slumped all the way onto the couch until she was lying down. "I guess I just need to let it go."

Max simply ignored her as she left the living room, leaving her to just stare at the ceiling alone.

Wow, even her best friend was done with her.

Elle wasn't surprised really, if she were in Max's place she would've probably been long gone too.

She hadn't been with anyone since Mike. She just couldn't bare to put another person through the torment she had put him through and also if she was being honest, she hadn't any interest in other men apart from him.

Max had never said it, but then again she didn't have to. Elle knew she didn't understand why she wasn't more like other women their age who could move on and start dating again without giving it a second thought.

She knew, because whenever Max would head over to a man's house with her overnight bag, the redhead would never fail to give Elle the same peculiar look as if to say "How haven't you been with anyone in years?"

Elle also knew, because after she'd denied every single double date outing or blind date Max would often try to get her to go on she eventually gave up, not once mentioning setting her up again.

Max has always been so patient with her.

And even though Elle has only ever told her bits and pieces of her and Mike's story, Max had been there to encourage her through it all even despite her lack of understanding.

But now she guessed it was more than Max could even handle.

* * *

"So." Max cleared her throat loudly as to make her presence known causing El to startle as she swiftly sprung up right on the couch.

The redhead appeared to have just gotten out of the shower. Her hair was damp and she was now changed from her dirty scrubs into a long shirt and pajama pants.

_Had she really been sulking that long?_

Elle watched curiously as her friend approached her tapping an envelope to the open palm of her hand.

"I had this whole thing mapped out for weeks and I was hoping to give this to you after you had the chance to talk to Mike but…" she rolled her eyes, with a grunt. "Guess not."

Max's irritated expression shifted into a smile at her friend's confusion. "But.. surprise." she handed Elle the envelope.

Elle hesitantly took the envelope from her hand. She then opened it slightly to find two tickets laying inside. "Max, I appreciate the gesture." she said closing it back up. "But I thought I told you. No more rock concerts, especially not since the last one we went to was such a disaster." she shuddered at the memory. "This is nice and all, but it's just not really my thing."

"Yeah, Yeah, I know." Max huffed, rolling her eyes. "But in my defense, how was I supposed to know that the first Pearl Jam concert I took you to you'd get drenched in flying beer and accidentally puked on by some drunk guy the same night?"

Elle shook her head, extending her hand to give her friend back the envelope.

"Which is also why.." A confident smirk began to play on Max's face. "I didn't buy us concert tickets." she proudly stated, pushing it back in her hand.

Elle didn't even want to think about what crazy event Max was trying to drag her to this time.

She was never one for parties, clubs, or rock concerts preferring to stay home and listen to classical while snuggled up with a good book to read and a warm cup of coffee.

But Max was again her total opposite and even though Elle tried to appease her for the most part, knowing that she was just trying to cheer her up. But there were just some things she wouldn't go to, even if Max paid her.

Elle sighed while she opened the envelope again, fully this time.

She gently took out the two white tickets and angled them towards the light so she could get a better view.

After Elle read them, she put them down and her jaw dropped. "You didn't." she gasped, looking back at Max as if to confirm what she just saw was real.

"Oh, but I did."

These weren't sporadic event tickets to another dumb concert like she had initially thought, no.

Instead there were two airplane tickets scheduled for a round-trip to Hawkins, Indiana for this weekend until the following Monday.

Elle nearly leapt from the couch and wrapped Max into a huge bear hug. "Max This is crazy! Oh my god!" she squealed. "is this for real?"

"It's for real." Max proudly smiled to herself as she hugged her back, certain that she hadn't seen her friend that happy about anything since she's known her. "We're going to Hawkins baby!"

Elle pulled away as a question tugged at the back of her mind. "Wait, but I have work." she cringed, her previous excitement stilling.

"Actually… you don't." Max answered, sitting back on the couch with a devilish grin.

"What do you mean?"

"I called your manager yesterday and told them that you had a family emergency. He said to take as much time as you need." Max replied not fazed, as she casually flipped through the channels until she landed on "The Terminator."

"Wait, what!" Elle grabbed the remote from her hand and muted the T.V. earning her an annoyed look. "You lied?"

"A little white lie never hurt anybody." Max waved off, snatching the remote back and turning up the volume. "Plus, you've been loyal to that shitty coffee shop for years, they owe you one anyways."

"Although I don't condone the lying." Elle allowed her frown to turn into a gentle smile. "Thank you Max, this really is the best gift ever."

Inwardly Elle was screaming for joy. She was excited, nervous, happy, and scared all at the same time and she did her best to mask her wide range of emotions as much as she could.

"You know what you should actually be thanking me for?" Max snorted, her eyes still glued to the television."You should be thanking me for not trading in those tickets for a flight to New York or something."

The redhead pulled out a crumbled State of Indiana brochure from her pocket. "Because I did my research and you know what fun shit they have to do in Hawkins? Absolutely nothing." she groaned in exaggeration while waving the brochure in Elle's face.

Elle rolled her eyes, giggling at her friend's antics. "No offense, but why did you buy yourself a ticket?" she settled, glancing at her curiously.

"Because." Max gave her a huge shit eating grin. "I have to finally meet this Mike dude that my best friend has been so head over heels in love with since high school." she teasingly replied in a mocking tone. "You know, to see if he's really all that like you say. Or to see if you were just blinded by teenage angst and hormones with impossible ideals of a hopeless romance."

Elle clicked her tongue. "Geez, you make me sound like some cheesy soap opera."

"But I just have to know one thing." Max asked suddenly intrigued as she lifted her index finger.

"Hmm?"

Max glanced at her with a glint of mischief in her eyes. "How good was he in the sack?"

"Stop."

"Like seriously he must've been mind blowing right?"

"Oh my god, stop." Elle pushed at her before grabbing the remote and turning up the TV to purposely drown out her laughing friend before she could make any more crude remarks.

* * *

The sun peeked from behind the endless row of trees that blended together into a warm teal.

The soft sound of the cascading brook and bird calls along with the familiar fragrance of pine sifted through the car's vents and filled its interior.

Her senses began to pluck memories from the back of her mind. Those that were once faint, now heightening, as if they'd managed to finally break free and escape.

She closed her eyes, savoring the scent as the nostalgia of it all washed over her.

It had been awhile since she smelled fresh forest, having been so long used to the smell of sand and sea.

* * *

**1989**

"Hmm, I like this." She contentedly sighed, leaning against Mike's chest while she sat between his legs on their shared blanket.

He smiled at her, gently tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ears. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Elle closed her eyes. "It's so peaceful here."

"More peaceful than the greenhouse?"

"Now I didn't say that." Elle gently swat at his knee. "But I wouldn't mind living here." she said, taking delight in the sights around them.

They were not too far from her favorite greenhouse but far enough to where they couldn't hear the bustling town.

Pine trees were scattered around them and the only noises heard were the chirps of crickets and songs of cardinals, along with the sound of the babbling brook filling the open air.

"Maybe one day I'll even build a little house here beside this brook." She couldn't contain the excitement in her voice and she turned to look him in the eye. "It would make for the perfect reading spot, don't you think?"

"So a piano prodigy, gardener, philanthropist, and now.. architect?" Mike glanced up thoughtfully as he listed the roles on his fingers. "Are there any more hidden talents that I'm unaware of?" he asked, and she could feel the rise and fall of his chest as he chuckled.

"You're funny, I'd hire someone." Elle playfully rolled her eyes at him. "But it would be incredible."

"So tell me." Mike nudged her gently with his leg. "What would your house look like?"

"It would be small brick house, nothing too fancy, but it would have this wrap around porch with a swing so I could sit and listen to the river, while I read my books." Elle's smile only grew as she allowed herself to dream. "It would also have a garden with beautiful giant sunflowers just like the ones my mom used to grow with a stone cobble path that leads right to it."

Mike nodded along, but he couldn't help but smile himself, her excitement becoming infectious.

"And it would have also have.." Elle stopped and turned to face him, her face drawing closer to his. "You." she whispered under her breath before she broke into a huge grin. "You'd be there to keep me sane, so I wont end up like those people on the news who lose their minds from too much seclusion."

Mike gently laughed, meeting her gaze. "Alright." he answered, bringing a hand to cup her face, his thumb softly brushing across her cheek. "Maybe one day."

* * *

"Miss."

Elle broke from her reverie, looking away from the window and meeting the cab driver's gaze as he peered back at her from the rear-view mirror.

"We've made it to the town but it'll be about ten more minutes until we reach your destination."

"Thank you." She replied her eyes wandering back towards the window.

The once sunny scenery now was now growing dark, heavy clouds moving in and threatening the sky, but even they couldn't mask her favorite place on earth.

It pleased her to know it hadn't changed much, if at all over the years.

Aside from a few new stores and subdivisions, Hawkins looked relatively the same as she remembered, still characterized as a small and simple town.

She thought how much Max would probably hate it and laughed to herself.

It was nothing like California at all and Elle could almost hear the griping and complaining she knew would be inevitable.

Lucky enough, she wouldn't have to worry about any complaints until sometime tomorrow. Although Max had helped Elle dodge work she couldn't manage to escape it herself, which ended up forcing her to take a later flight.

They'd passed her old high-school and Elle felt another wave of memories flood over her.

The only thing that changed about it was an added parking lot and the green color the building was now painted.

She would never forget Hawkins High for as long as she lived.

For it was in the school during senior year that her life changed forever.

Elle hadn't even known how terribly homesick she was, until right now.

Even though Hawkins wasn't the town she was born in or even raised in for that matter. She would always consider it home.

Because Michael Wheeler was home.

* * *

"We're here."

Elle tipped the driver as she left the cab. She had stopped at the hotel earlier so she could drop off her belongings, now feeling grateful for that decision because she didn't have to lug around a heavy duffel.

As she walked down the street she tugged her jacket closer to her body, forgetting how cool it was here during this time of year.

It was a lot more quiet in this neighborhood than she had remembered.

The rustling of leaves and occasional car passing by replacing the once lively atmosphere where kids would jump in giant piles of leaves and teens would race their bikes while the neighboring ladies would sit outside their porch to drink tea and gossip.

But she stopped dead in her tracks when she came upon the white two story house.

Her heart began to thump so fast she could hear it audibly pound inside her head and it took everything in her to ward off the whispers in her mind, reminding her that she could potentially make a mess of things.

But before her thoughts could convince her otherwise she started her trek towards the front door.

She tightly shut her eyes and held her breath as excitement and anxiety coursed through her veins.

She then pressed the doorbell.

She heard the door slowly unlock and her eyes darted first upwards and then down.

"Hello?"

Out of everything she had mentally prepared herself for, a small boy with dirty blonde hair wasn't one of them and she suddenly was at a loss for words.

"My dad says we don't we don't wanna buy anything." The kid casually spoke, like he'd done this a hundred times before. "He also says we don't want any religious mumbo jumbo either."

"No, uh.. that's not what I'm here for." Elle shook her head, confused on this entire situation. "Is your father home?"

"Hey dad!" The boy yelled behind him. "Some lady at the door wants to talk to you!"

She could barely make out the muffled hold on a second response that came from somewhere inside the home.

Elle's mind began to race a mile a minute as she waited.

_Who was this kid? Did Mike have a son? Was he married? Maybe she should just turn away now while she still had the chance?_

_No, no, no._

"Can I help you with something?" a low voice rung out interrupting her string of thoughts.

This definitely wasn't Mike.

He was an older man with a blonde crew cut and bushy mustache who looked like he just left the military.

"Does Michael Wheeler live here?" She pushed herself to ask even though the answer was obvious.

"Wheeler?" The gentleman scratched his chin. "Um, no.. I think you've got the wrong house."

"Honey, who's at the door?" A slender woman with a bob hairstyle appeared, snaking her arms around the man in front of her.

"Some lady, says she's looking for a Michael Wheeler."

The woman's face lit up. "Oh the Wheelers!" she gently shoved her husband. "Hank, you remember the Wheelers don't you?"

"Nah, doesn't ring a bell."

"Come on now, they were this cute little family. The mom had three kids, she'd been divorced and-

"Wait, you know them?" Elle cut them off, hope rising in her voice.

The woman patted her husband on the back. "I'll take care of this hon, You go check on Kyle." the man simply grunted in response as he walked away from the door.

"Oh dear, where are my manners." The woman quickly smoothed down her hair before she stuck out her hand. "My name's Cheryl, and that moody husband of mine is Rick." she rolled her eyes. "Sorry about him."

"Elle." she politely replied, shaking the woman's hand. "No worries, but I'm guessing the Wheeler's don't live here anymore, do they?" she inquired.

"You guessed right. Karen was the one who actually sold us this house four years ago, said she needed something smaller for her and the youngest."

"Do you happen to know where they went?"

Cheryl shook her head as she leaned against the door frame. "Afraid not, I'm sorry."

Elle had to bite back the scream that was currently manifesting inside of her lungs.

_What was she supposed to do now?_

The last option she had was to walk all the way to Will's house and maybe if the universe was done punishing her, he'd still live there.

And maybe then if she was somehow fortunate enough he'd even have contact with Mike.

But that was it.

She swore right then and there to herself that if it didn't work out than she'd give up on this altogether.

She was done trying to alter a destiny that was working so hard against her.

"Thank you anyways." She deeply sighed. "It was really nice to meet you, but I better get going."

"Nice meeting you too, Elle." Cheryl waved, watching her walk off the front porch."Good luck in your search! but hey be careful out there." she warned, glancing up at the sky. "Looks like a huge storm's rolling in."

Elle looked up and noticed the clouds had gotten a lot darker since the last time she saw them.

Ironically enough, they matched her current state of mind.


End file.
